Of Worse or Of Better
by Cour10ayy
Summary: Skank!Kurt Badboy!Blaine Blind!Kurt- Kurt Hummel finds out he's not the only badass at McKinley upon meeting the new kid but each boy has his own story to tell and an accident will change both of them forever.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt looked over his sunglasses and blew out the smoke he had just inhaled, his cigarette going slack between his fingers as he eyed the new kid walking up into the school.

He and the other skanks stood underneath the bleachers against the chain link fence. They often hung out down there to smoke and skip class.

The boy Kurt was eyeing looked his age, maybe a little younger. He wore a plain black leather jacket over a white V-neck and dark jeans. His boots came up mid-calf and he walked with an air of arrogance. His head was topped with curly black hair that seemed to go every direction.

The mysterious boy looked Kurt's way and saw him staring. His lip quirked and he winked before walking in the door. Kurt blushed and pushed his sunglasses up, taking a long drag of his cigarette, then dropping the butt and stomping it out with the heel of his boot. The bell rang and he and the rest of the group split to go to their classes.

_Who the fuck is that kid? _Kurt wondered as strolled into French. He made his way to the back row. Being fluent in the language Kurt usually slept or ditched, the teacher liked him well enough so she didn't bother him. Kurt folded his arms on the table, ready to fall asleep when someone in the doorway caught his eye.

"You must be Blaine Anderson," he heard the teacher say.

"Sure am." Blaine said with complete annoyance in his voice. He looked over the other students, who seemed to shift under his gaze. He spotted Kurt sitting in the back and perked up, moving to sit in the seat directly in front of him.

"I saw you checking me out this morning gorgeous." Blaine had turned in his seat the minute the teacher began talking.

"For your information I was not checking you out." Kurt grumbled as he shifted to rest his forehead on his folded arms. "I was sizing you up to see the best way I can kick your ass."

That earned him a chuckle and he looked up frowning slightly. Blaine was grinning.

"As if you are the size of a twig, like you could take me."

"Fuck you, Anderson." Kurt mumbled, putting his head back down. Blaine simply chuckled and turned in his seat, facing forward. Kurt took this opportunity to look him over closer.

He had taken off his jacket at some point revealing a rather tight v neck he wore underneath that covered his lightly tanned skin. The thin fabric stretched over his shoulders and back. His biceps were a lot bigger than he thought they were and Kurt couldn't help but stare whenever Blaine moved his arms.

Kurt stared at his back for a little longer before putting his head back down. _He's probably straight anyway, _Kurt thought bitterly.

He had dozed off when the sound of the bell jerked him awake. Kurt quickly stood up and ducked out the door. He walked by the bathroom when a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him inside. Before he knew what was happening he was pushed against the door and someone's mouth latched on to his.

He opened his eyes to see none other than Blaine Anderson. He pulled back and smirked.

"Something wrong beautiful?" Kurt couldn't do anything except shake his head and pull Blaine in again, their tongues immediately meshing together, both tasting nicotine.

Now Kurt has kissed a few people in his time, but never like this. _Fuck the things he's doing with his tongue._ Kurt leaned his head back and Blaine started sucking and nipping at his neck, his hands fisting in Kurt's pink high lighted hair.

He tugged and Kurt let out a quiet moan, pulling Blaine's mouth back up to his. To Kurt's dismay, their make out session was cut off by the late bell.

Blaine groaned against Kurt's mouth, releasing his hair and stepping back. His eyes were bright and he had a smile fixed on his face.

"See you around Hummel," he said, walking out the bathroom. Kurt let the door shut before letting out the breath he was holding.

_What the fuck just happened? _He thought before pulling out a cigarette and making his way outside to their spot under the bleachers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I got a lot of story alerts and heard lots of good things on Tumblr about the first chapter so I decided to continue this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week since the bathroom incident and Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it. Every time he saw Blaine in the hallways or in the two classes he had with him, he would duck his head or ditch class for a smoke. What made things worse was Blaine hardly even acknowledging him, hell he was ignoring him all together.

Sure sometimes they would make brief eye contact but they never spoke. Blaine had even moved two rows up in French.

Of course after what happened in the bathroom he told Quinn. She was his best friend. He could tell her everything.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Kurt was venting to her during lunch under the bleachers. They were sharing a cigarette and Quinn was talking about getting her eyebrow pierced.

"Who the fuck does he think he is? Making out with me and then completely ignoring my existence?" Kurt leaned against the fence next to Quinn, taking a drag from the cigarette and blowing rings of smoke into the cold November air.

"I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of this Kurt," Quinn said, "Maybe the kid needed to get something out of his system."

"Maybe. I don't know Q, as much as I hate to admit it, that kid has a fantastic tongue." Quinn rolled her eyes and straightened up, facing Kurt.

"I'm not an idiot, I can see you like him. Why don't you go confront him instead of bitching at me for fuck's sake. I'm not your therapist." She snatched the cigarette from Kurt's hand and took a final drag before stomping it out with her boot.

"Grow some balls and talk to him before I rip out your nose ring and shove it down your throat." With that she stalked off to find the rest of the Skanks.

Kurt didn't have any classes the rest of the day with Blaine so he ditched and decided to wait for him after school.

Kurt really didn't know what to think of Blaine. He basically kept to himself and would threaten anyone who gave him shit. Even the jocks left him alone.

The bell rang and Kurt sat on the bleachers in view of the front doors. _I'm sitting in the goddamn cold for this kid. God, what am I doing?_ He had gone through two cigarettes before he decided to go inside. He was freezing his ass off and had to go to his locker anyway.

Unfortunately the school had called his father and informed him that his son was failing English, so he had to write a paper to at least pass the class this semester.

Kurt made his way down the empty hallway, his boots scuffing up the floor as he walked by the workout room. A filthy place Kurt had always thought, full of weights and sweaty boys.

He had spotted his locker along the row when he heard thumping and groaning, like someone was getting punched. Curious, Kurt walked back to the weight room and peeked in. There in a wife beater and sweats was Blaine, throwing punches at the huge bag hanging in the middle of the room.

Kurt couldn't help but stare open mouthed at the boy. Sweat glistened on his biceps and curls stuck to his forehead. His jaw clenched as he grunted, hitting the bag with everything he had.

"See something you like beautiful?" Blaine's voice made Kurt jump and he snapped his jaw shut, quickly putting on a façade of indifference.

"Actually I came to talk to you," he tried to say as cooly as possible. Though it was tough, seeing as Blaine pulled off the tank top and grabbed a nearby towel, slinging it over his shoulders. Kurt openly stared at his broad chest.

"Talk to me about what?" Blaine smirked, full aware of the affect he was having on the taller boy.

Kurt saw his shit eating grin and narrowed his eyes. "To ask you why you've been completely ignoring me. What the hell did I do to you that you thought you should act like I don't exist? And what was that in the bathroom? Just needed to get that out and not explain it?" Kurt's voice had risen by the end of his fit. He stood up straighter and crossed his arms, giving Blaine the best bitch face he could.

"Why are you so worried about it? Got a crush Hummel?" Blaine smirked again. Kurt did his best not to blush but failed miserably.

"Fuck you, Anderson." Kurt turned on his heel and made to leave when Blaine grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

This pissed Kurt even further. "I've never kissed anyone alright? And you took that away from me!" Kurt yelled, getting in Blaine's face.

Blaine let go of Kurt's shoulder, his face smirk wiped clean off his face to a look of guilt.

"Kurt I-" he started but the taller boy cut him off.

"No Blaine. I don't want your stupid explanation. You are an asshole. Even more than me. Just don't talk me and we can move on."

Kurt turned and left. Leaving Blaine to stand in the doorway of the weight room, looking at the spot Kurt had just been, confused and a little worried.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow you guys, thank you so much for all the reviews and good things that you had to say about the story so far, it's definitely appreciated. This chapter is the longest one so far, woo! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit." Kurt chanted, running a hand through his bright pink hair. "Fuck why did I tell him that. _Fuck._"

Kurt had made it out the front doors to his Navigator, his heart was pounding. He was ruined.

So yeah Kurt lies about his sex life. Do you think people would be afraid of a guy who has never even kissed someone? He has a reputation to hold. If people found out, that would all go down the drain.

The only one who knows about it is Quinn.

She has been with him from the beginning. She's the one who would help Kurt out of the dumpster day after day. She was the one who would clean up the slushies, the cuts, and the bruises. She was the one who suggested they join the Skanks.

That summer they dyed their hair, got their piercings and ink and after that, no one dared touch Kurt Hummel.

He was known around the school for partying, smoking, drinking, and sleeping with whatever guy crossed his path.

Kurt Hummel could not afford to have what he has built up come crashing down because of some asshole kid.

_Maybe he won't say anything. Maybe he'll just keep his ridiculously gorgeous mouth shut. _He needed to talk to Quinn. Kurt pulled out of the parking lot and took out his cell, dialing her number and trying to take deep breaths.

"Hello?" Quinn's voice picked up on the other end.

"God Q I really fucked up. I went and found Blaine to confront him and I- I told him that I never kissed anyone. Q what if he tells someone? Everyone will know and I will have nothing. I'll go back to being tossed in the dumpster and get slushie facials every goddamn day. I can't live like that."

"Ok Kurt? Just calm down, deep breaths." Quinn tried to make her voice as soothing as possible, and it could be when she wanted to.

"Now first off, why would he want to rat on you? I don't recall him having a grudge against you or anything."

"I don't know maybe he just likes to ruin people's lives Qui-."

"Kurt shut the hell up and let me talk." Kurt snapped his mouth shut and listened intently to the phone.

"So even if he does tell. You have me. I don't know about the rest of the Skanks, but you still have me. I'm not going anywhere. And if anyone does fuck with you, they're going to have to deal with Quinn Fabray." Kurt smiled a little.

"I know Q it's just-" she cut him off again.

"Kurt, just wait until tomorrow. If the little shit does tell anyone, well, we'll go from there. Right now just try to relax ok? Have a smoke, take a walk, I don't know. Just don't dwell on it or you're going to go fucking crazy."

"Thanks Q. I guess I'm over reacting a little."

"Ya think?" Kurt laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright Kurt?"

"Yeah, love you Q."

He could hear the smile in her voice, "Love you too hon."He hung up his cell, and turned on the radio, arriving at his house ten minutes later.

* * *

Blaine Anderson stood alone in the weight room. The towel slung around his shoulders and a sad expression dawned his features.

Blaine wasn't always such a dick. He didn't always smoke and skip class.

Blaine used to be a good kid, straight A's, a healthy relationship with his family, a model son.

Until he noticed he liked boys instead of girls.

This realization came to him when he was 13 and it scared the shit out of him. The first person he told was his big brother Cooper, 19 at the time, who already seemed to know before Blaine did.

"I've always known Blainey, but I'm glad you told me. Now it's just a matter of telling Daddy dearest." Cooper had told him.

Aaron Anderson was a very orderly man. He had the perfect job, the perfect house, the perfect wife and the perfect sons.

One night his boys walked into his office, Blaine looking pale and Cooper's arm bracing around his shoulder.

"Dad, I have something to tell you."

He peered over his glasses at them, "Get on with it I have a lot of work to do," he said going back to typing on his computer.

"Dad I- I'm gay," Blaine's voice shook slightly but relief swelled through him as he had finally said it. Cooper squeezed him a little, reassuringly.

The tapping of the computer ceased as Blaine's words fell into the air.

"Blaine you're not gay. No son of mine is a fag." Blaine winced at the harsh word, so did Cooper.

"Dad I am. I'm ga-."

"Get out."

"But Dad."

Aaron Anderson stood up and pointed to the door. "Get out of my house until I talk with your mother. Then we'll figure out what to do with you."

"Dad this is ridiculous," Cooper finally spoke.

Their father turned to him. "You can leave too. Both of you go. Now."

With that he sat down again, going back to his computer.

That night Blaine and Cooper stayed in a hotel room. They following day Blaine was sent to live with his aunt in Lima. She had agreed to take him in.

Edith Brooks was kind, caring and accepting. She wasn't well liked by the family which made Blaine love her even more, they were both outcasts. Over the years they had grown close and he made no effort in contacting his parents again.

School wasn't bad. He was finishing up middle school and no one knew he was gay, until he hit high school. He started getting beat up nearly every day. One time it had gone too far and he ended up in the hospital for three days.

Edith had decided to transfer Blaine to William McKinley High School. No one knew him and he could have a fresh start.

Over the summer Blaine started wearing leather jackets. He started smoking and took up boxing. His aunt made no protest, though she never allowed him to smoke in or around the house.

Blaine drove one of his aunt's older cars. It wasn't perfect but it ran so he didn't complain. He parked at the school on the first day.

The first day to begin anew, the first day to start his reputation.

And the first day to meet Kurt Hummel.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone. I love all the positive feedback this is getting thank you all so much. I'm sorry this chapter is pretty short. I'll have more time to write coming up. Enjoy! **

* * *

Over the next few days Kurt received no snickers or glares or anything out of the ordinary. Everyone still parted in the hallway to let him through and no tossed him into any dumpsters.

Blaine had kept his promise. The realization made something in Kurt's chest flutter. He shook his head and passed it as a nicotine craving.

The bell rang signaling the start of his Home Economics class but ducked out the front door to go have a smoke, the weird fluttering sensation still moving around in his chest.

* * *

Blaine stood against the wall eyeing the pink haired boy with a smirk. Kurt walked cautiously with guarded eyes, eyeing the students as they moved to let him go by.

He stopped in the middle of the hall, lost in thought. Blaine's heart beat quickened as he saw the boy smile a little. Even the smallest amount lit up his whole face, it was beautiful.

The bell rang and the crowds dispersed into different classrooms. Blaine watched as Kurt headed towards the front doors, probably to go smoke.

He waited a few minutes before following him out, his history class be damned.

He wanted to make things right with Kurt. Under the right conditions, they could even be friends.

Blaine walked down the icy side walk, _fucking winter_, he thought bitterly and tugged his leather jacket closer over his face.

He figured Kurt would be down under the bleachers and sure enough there he was, leaning against the chain link.

He wore a thick leather jacket, fully zipped up. His pants were unfairly tight, hugging his ass and thighs disappearing into his lace up combat boots.

His eyes were closed and his head leaned against the fence, his lips puffing out smoke into perfect rings. His cigarette was held loosely between two fingers.

"Mind if I join you?" Blaine said as casually as he could. Kurt's head snapped up and his eyes widened, becoming guarded like they were in the hall.

He shrugged and took a long drag. Blaine walked closer and pulled out his pack.

"Got a light?" He put the cigarette in his mouth and put the pack back in his pocket.

Kurt nodded and pulled out his lighter, handing it to Blaine. The shorter boy grabbed it and smiled a little as he eyed the small metal container.

"Gypsy?" He wondered, brushing his thumb over the name. "Didn't expect you to be a Broadway fan." Blaine flipped the top up, lighting his cigarette and taking a few quick puffs. He handed the lighter back to Kurt whom he noticed was blushing.

"I could say the same to you."

"Hmm touché, Hummel." Blaine smirked and took another drag. Silence falling between the two. Their breath mixed with the smoke into the chilly November air. Snow had started to fall lightly.

"I never liked the winter. Broke my arm on the ice when I was a kid. My brother Cooper decided it would be a good idea to slide around on the frozen pond behind our house. Luckily we didn't fall in." Blaine laughed a little at the memory. "God my dad was so pissed." He said a little bitterly.

Kurt looked up at his tone. "Not a fan of your dad?"

"You could say that."

Silence fell between the two boys again, their cigarettes almost down to the nub.

"Look Blaine thank you for not telling anyone. I know I was being an ass and yelling at you-"

"Kurt stop. You had every right to be mad. I'm such a dick and I don't really take account of other people's feelings because well, I've never wanted to."

Kurt's face hardened a little. "Well maybe it might be a good idea to start." He dropped the end if his cigarette into the snow and started walking back to the school.

"Shit." Blaine muttered harshly. "Kurt wait!"

He had almost caught up when he saw Kurt lose his balance on the icy walk way, falling and smacking his head on the hard concrete.

* * *

**P.S. Reviews give Chris Colfer angel kisses**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! Wow I've gotten so many alerts and reviews I really appreciate. This is my longest chapter so far (woo!) I had to do some research on this (that's a good sign right?) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kurt! Where are you sweetie?" a soft voice called for her little boy. Anne Hummel turned the corner and stepped outside. The afternoon breeze blew her dress a little as she stepped off the porch towards a small table they had set up in the yard.

"No Daddy you have to hold it like this," Kurt said, his small 7 year old hands moving Burt's fingers around on the little blue tea cup.

Anne loved to watch her son play. Sure, she knew he was different, Kurt liked tea parties and Disney princes, but they loved him all the same.

Kurt looked up from shaking his head at his father, who had now given up trying to hold the tea cup properly, to his mother still standing on the porch.

"Mommy come play tea party! Daddy isn't doing it right!" She laughed and walked across the grass to sit in one of the small play chairs , taking a tea cup from her son.

They sat and laughed and played until the sun went down.

That was the last good memory Kurt had of his mother.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kurt shifted slightly. The beeping continued. Sounds were becoming clearer.

He felt something warm in his hand. Someone was holding it. He groaned and moved his head to the side.

_Bad idea. No. Bad, bad, bad. _His mind screamed. An overwhelming sensation of light-headedness swept over him. It was even worse than being drunk.

"Dad?" The sensation was fading and he was becoming more aware of his surroundings.

"Kurt? Oh thank god." Burt's voice carried over and relief swept through him, the grip on his and tightened and he opened his eyes.

The only problem was it was still dark.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, shit. Oh god Kurt? Can you hear me?" Blaine's voice had become hysterical and panicked. The second Kurt hit the ground Blaine ran to his siding, almost slipping on the ice himself.

He shook Kurt's shoulder but the boy on the ground was unresponsive. A pool of blood had collected under Kurt's head and soaked into the knees of Blaine's jeans.

Everyone was still in class so he had no one around to get help. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

They arrived ten minutes later, pulling out a stretcher and making their way over to the two boys. By that time some of the faculty had made it outside and stood next to them. The paramedics pulled Kurt inside the ambulance. The teachers told Blaine they would let his father know.

Luckily one of the EMT's let Blaine ride in the back. He sat next to Kurt as they worked over the bleeding boy on the stretcher, holding his hand as tightly as he could with both of his.

"Can you tell me his name young man?" Blaine looked up in surprise that they were addressing him. He was so concentrated on Kurt, he was barley aware of what was going on around him.

"H-his names Kurt. Kurt Hummel. He's 17." Blaine's voice cracked at the end.

"We'll get to the hospital as quick as we can. He'll be ok." Blaine simply nodded and continued watching Kurt with wide, terrified eyes.

They made it to the hospital minutes later. The pulled the stretcher out of the ambulance and rushed him down a hallway, Blaine trailing after. They went through two pairs of double doors before Blaine was told Kurt was going into surgery and was to wait in the waiting area.

He sat down and ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down. After a few minutes a man in a plaid shirt and baseball cap came through the front entrance, followed by a shorter woman and a tall gangly kid, who Blaine recognized as Finn Hudson.

His brow furrowed in confusion at the odd mix of people. The man walked to the front desk and Blaine listened in.

"Where is my son? Kurt Hummel? Is he ok? I need to see him." His voice was just as frantic as Blaine's had been earlier.

The nurse at the desk answered as calm as anyone could be. "Mr. Hummel, your son is currently in surgery. He received a pretty severe head injury and won't be out for a while. Please have a seat over there and we'll let you know when you can see him. You would also like to know that that boy sitting there was with your boy the whole time. He was very brave, mostly people don't deal with this kind of thing very well."

Right when she pointed in Blaine's direction they all looked at him. His head snapped up. He expected to see judgmental faces of his appearance but there were none, which was actually really nice. Not that he figured they would based on how Kurt dressed.

Burt walked over to Blaine who quickly stood up. He eyed up Blaine, noting his red and frantic eyes, and held out his hand. Blaine feebly took it and spoke up.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, sir." It was a habit of his to call people sir. Something his father had ingrained in his mind since he was young.

"I'm Burt, this is my wife Carol and her son Finn." Carol gave him a polite smile and Finn gave him a little wave, slight recognition on his face.

"What happened?" Burt asked, his tone becoming very serious. They all sat in the chairs that were lined against the wall, Blaine looked at the floor and started to explain how Kurt was walking up to the school and slipped and hit his head on the sidewalk. How he called 911 and stayed with Kurt until he went to surgery. Burt's expression softened a little at that.

"What were you both doing outside in the first place?"

"We were- er, just talking." Burt nodded, not completely believing him but accepting his answer.

They sat in silence for a few hours before Carol and Burt went to get some coffee. Finn moved to sit next to Blaine.

"Hey how are you doing?"

"As best as I can you?"

"This is kind of nerve wracking, waiting you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"You're the new kid right?" Blaine nodded and looked at the ground again.

"You know when I first saw you, I kind of thought you were a prick," Blaine smirked at his shoes, "but through all of this I think you're alright, you know, staying with my brother and helping him and stuff."

"Thanks."

They fell into silence again. They waited another two hours, Blaine never moving from his seat, until finally they were called back.

"Hummel?" Burt stood up along with the rest of his family. He looked at Blaine who remained seated.

"Come on kid, you too." Blaine's eyebrows shot up, as he followed them down the hallway.

They filed into the room the nurse had turned into. Blaine's heart sunk as he saw Kurt on the bed. His head was bandaged and wires were taped all over his body. His eyes were shut and he looked very peaceful.

The nurse turned to Burt, "Can I talk to you for a moment out in the hall?"

Burt nodded and followed her out. Blaine took a seat next to the door so he could hear.

"…with his condition. He hit his head pretty hard. The back of his skull cracked, and a piece of it became wedged in his occipital lobe." She paused as if choosing her next words carefully. "It is possible that he has gone blind, we aren't sure yet. He still has normal pupillary reflexes, but that may just be cortical blindness, which means his eyes work normally just he has no perception and no awareness of visual information. We won't know anything for sure until he wakes up."

Blaine leaned back in his chair and looked at the boy in the bed. Burt walked in, just as shell shocked as Blaine was.

Burt whispered into Carol's ear and her face fell. She brought up a hand to cover her mouth as she gasped, tears welling in her eyes. Burt caught Blaine's eyes, they had a silent conversation. Blaine nodded a little, showing he understood.

Burt pulled up a chair next to his son, grabbing his hand and letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. They all got seated and once again played the waiting game.

Blaine had dozed off when he heard a groaning noise. He opened his eyes and saw Kurt shift. Burt's eyes were already glued to Kurt, holding on to his hand as tightly as he could.

"Dad?" Kurt's voice was hoarse and he stopped moving his head.

"Kurt? Oh thank god." Burt sighed with relief and kissing Kurt's hand repeatedly.

Kurt opened his eyes and frowned, his brow furrowed.

"Why are the lights off? Why is it so dark in here?"

Blaine's stomach dropped.

Burt spoke slowly, "Kurt this will probably be hard to hear, but, when you hit your head, your skull cracked and ruptured part of your brain. And, well, you're b-blind." Burt's voice shook.

Kurt's mouth hung open, tears threatening to flow.

"Dad, just tell me the lights are out. Tell me that it's dark in here and none of you can see either." His voice shook and his hands fisted the sheets.

"Please." His voice was no more than a pleading whisper., tears streaking his pale face.

The doctor walked in and took in the scene before him.

"Hello Kurt. I'm Dr. Blakley. How are you feeling?" Kurt could only let out a shuddering breath. The pure terror on his face made Blaine want to wrap him in his arms and shield him from the world.

"I know this is really hard, I just need to explain your situation. What you have is called cortical blindness. Your eyes still function normally, you just have no perception of vision. Now, the fragment of your skull we removed was not buried very far, but in this case we don't know if your blindness is permanent or temporary, only time will tell. A nurse will be in to explain everything from this point." And with that he left the room.

Everyone sat in silence, the news sinking in. Blaine stood up from the door and took Kurt's other hand.

He jumped slightly at the touch, but grabbed his hand tighter. "Blaine is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." Blaine's voice was still shaking. "I'm here." He said softly brushing his thumb across Kurt's hand, "I'm here."

* * *

**A/N: Once again reviews give unicorns their horns!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my loves! You guys are so amazing and have given me such lovely reviews. If I've counted correctly there are at least 20 of you reading my story and that's so fantastic you guys are brilliant I just want to hug you and give you all cookies! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed, in silence and darkness, barely hearing the nurse talk to Burt about what their next steps were.

Silent tears fell down his face, the tight grip of Blaine's hand however, was some comfort.

_I'm blind. Fucking blind. _That was all he could think about. He would shut his tightly, then, open them as if that would cure it. And every time he saw black, he would do it again, more tears falling each time.

Blaine was watching Kurt go through these motions. His heart breaking as he watched him.

The nurse had finished talking to Burt when she turned to Kurt.

"Kurt sweetie? My name is Angela." The nurse spoke very softly, as a mother would speak to her child. He turned to her voice, his face softened a little. Her voice reminded him a little of his mother.

"Now Kurt, this is a really tough thing to face. It's going to be very hard to accept. This blindness may only be temporary, but that's only a guess, it's not a for sure thing. I just don't want you to get your hopes up that that will be the only outcome. I need you to accept that either outcome is possible." Kurt nodded stiffly, his hold on Blaine's hand tightening.

"I am a rehabilitation specialist, I'll be helping you adjust over the next few weeks. I'll be coming to your house twice a week to help you become accustomed. During this you will stay home from school and you will be excused from all your work for the month." She took Kurt's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "This will get easier, I promise."

Kurt sucked in a shaking breath, trying to steady himself. "Thank you." He whispered.

They all turned to the shouting that and resonated in the hallway. "No! Kurt is my best friend! I have a right to see him! Get out of my way!" A second later Quinn Fabray appeared in the doorway. Her pink hair pulled up in a ponytail, and sunglasses on top of her head. She reeked of cigarette smoke.

Quinn eyed the room before landing on Kurt. Her face fell as he looked at her but didn't _see_ her.

"Oh Kurt." She moved to the bed and wrapped her arms around her friend. She pulled back and placed her hands on either side of his, looking at his bandaged head and blank stare.

Quinn started crying heavily. She wrapped herself around Kurt again, who just held her, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words in her ear.

Quinn had calmed down a little while later after Kurt had fallen asleep. He had moved over and Quinn sat beside him in the small hospital bed. The Hummels had left to the cafeteria to get something to eat, Blaine and Quinn declining the offer.

Blaine had taken a seat opposite the pair. She looked up, as if noticing Blaine there for the first time. She opened her mouth then closed it, unsure of what to say.

"How long have you been here?"

"I've been with him the whole time."

"E-even when he…" she gestured to back of her head, indicating Kurt's injury.

Blaine nodded. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"So was he outside because of you? He slipped on that ice because he was with you?" she said accusingly.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "No no. I followed him out. He wasn't out there because of me. He went out there on his own and I followed him. We were talking and he got pissed at me and slipped on the ice on his way up to the school."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Talking about what?"

"Nothing."

Quinn stayed silent for a moment. She began running her fingers through Kurt's hair, playing with it as he slept. "He likes you, you know. He wouldn't shut up about you when you kissed him that day. I wanted to rip my ears off." She smiled at the sleeping boy next to her.

"You aren't the complete asshole I thought you were," she said thoughtfully.

"I've been hearing that a lot today."

Quinn got off the bed and leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead. "When he wakes up let him know I'll talk to him tomorrow ok?" Blaine nodded.

She paused at the door, "Oh and I think this is the part where I tell you that if you break his heart, you are never going to see the sun again," she smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at him before leaving the room.

* * *

Blaine moved to the chair next to the bed, slipping his hand into Kurt's and falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.

Blaine held Kurt's the first time he stood on shaking legs from his bed.

Blaine held his hand as he took his first steps through the dark.

He held his hand as Kurt stepped through the door of his home.

Kurt could smell the familiar scent of his house. Living in the same house your whole life, you would think you would know every corner, every turn, every step, but sadly that's not the case.

Every step Kurt took he was afraid of running into something or tripping and tumbling down the stairs.

That's where Angela came in. Upon her arrival, Blaine leaned over to Kurt, whispering in his ear that he would be back the next day. Kurt nodded and Blaine reluctantly left, his aunt was probably worried about him and he needed explain what had happened.

Kurt immediately became tense once Blaine had left. Blaine had been practically glued to his side ever since the accident. He relaxed though as Angela began talking, her voice so calm and soothing that he couldn't help it.

"Kurt I would like you to hold out your hands." Kurt obliged, holding out his palms face up. Moments later he felt a thin metal object placed in his grasp. He ran his hands along it and realized it was a cane.

"That will be your best friend. It's a walking stick. You use it to detect if there are objects in your path." Kurt noted the ball at the end of the cane.

"I'll be helping you learn how to use it and become more mobile."

She smiled sadly though Kurt could not see it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! As always you guys are fantastic! This is kind of a filler chapter for the next one! Thanks for all the love I'm getting you guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Wednesday night when Blaine had come over to hang out with Kurt. They had been talking and sticking around each other a lot more.

Both boys were currently in Kurt's room, his bathroom to be more specific.

"You sure you want to do this Kurt?" Blaine asked a little skeptically, in his hands he held a box of hair dye.

"Yes. If it looks stupid it's not like I'll be able to see it anyway. Plus if anyone says anything I'll beat them with my cane," Kurt smirked.

"Alright, let's do this I guess. Personally I've never seen the point of hair dye. Especially, er, outrageous colours." Kurt scowled at the mirror, Blaine knowing that it was directed to him.

"Sorry, sorry I'll just shut my mouth." Blaine put on the plastic gloves that came in the box and mixed the dye. He started squeezing it into Kurt's hair.

"Oops," Blaine laughed as he smeared dye across Kurt's forehead.

"Blaine! Get a wet towel or something! Hurry up before it dries!" Blaine quickly looked through the drawers before finding the towels and running one under the tap.

He turned to Kurt who was still sitting on the stool, frowning in Blaine's directions.

"You know if you keep that up you'll get some pretty intense lines."

"Fuck you." Blaine grinned and started wiping the dye from his forehead, both going silent as they realized the close proximity of their faces.

Kurt broke the silence, clearing his throat slightly, "You should, uhm, finish." Blaine nodded before remembering Kurt couldn't see.

"Er yeah, yeah." He stood up behind Kurt and finished coating his hair in the stuff.

Half an hour later, his hair rinsed and dried, Kurt walked downstairs with bright pink hair.

"Come on Blaine, let's go for a walk." He looped his arm through Blaine's and grabbed his cane from where it rested against the doorway.

"We'll be back dad!" Kurt yelled before closing the door behind him.

They made it half a block when Kurt asked if Blaine had a smoke.

"Oh yeah." He pulled out a pack from his pocket and placed one in Kurt's hand, putting one for himself between his lips. He pulled out the lighter and lit his own, putting it against Kurt's as the taller boy sucked in a few times, the orange glow at the end getting brighter.

Kurt took a long drag and exhaled slowly, enjoying the smoke filling his lungs.

"God I haven't had a cigarette in a while. Angela disapproves of it even though I tell her it calms my nerves." His cane hit a crack in the sidewalk so he took a bigger step to avoid it.

Blaine looked at Kurt as they continued down, the taller boy frowning a little.

"Why are you staring at me? " Blaine looked at the ground, a little flustered.

"You're getting good at that, walking on your own."

"This cane does it all really. It's kind of like my eyes. I think it would be cool to have a dog though. A really tough one that could attack on command, like a German Shepard," Kurt said thoughtfully. "If this becomes permanent that is."

Kurt took a final drag of his cigarette and dropped the bud on the ground.

"Don't worry. You'll get your sight back."

"God forbid I have to see your dopey looking ass again."

"Hey!" Blaine lightly punched Kurt's arm.

"Hey yourself! No beating up the blind kid!" Kurt pushed Blaine hard and he stumbled a little.

"That's it Hummel!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and they fell into someone's front lawn, Kurt underneath Blaine, scowling up at his attacker.

"That was not funny." Kurt said indignantly.

"I thought it was pretty good. I'm fucking hilarious mind you." Blaine said cheekily. Kurt could hear the grin in his voice and smiled.

Kurt could feel Blaine's smoky breath against his face. He knew Blaine was staring.

"Blaine, why did you kiss me that day, in the bathroom?" He had wanted to ask that question all day.

"Well um-" he was cut off by Kurt's phone vibrating.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. He pushed Blaine off of him and pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Dad….yeah taking a walk with Blaine…yeah I told you…no….no…ok….ok see you then." He put the phone back in his pocket and took hold of his cane.

"Come on. My dad wants me home for dinner. You can stay if you want. I'm sure Carol won't mind."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him up off the grass. "I should get home. My aunt is probably wondering where I am. I'll walk you home first."

He looped his arm through Kurt's and they started back to the house.

* * *

"I was so sure he was going to kiss me Q, and then my dad had to call me." Kurt was pacing back and forth in his room. Quinn was lounged on his bed, flipping lazily through a magazine.

"Why can't anything go right for me? He probably doesn't want to kiss the blind kid. That's it."

Quinn slapped the magazine on the bed, almost glaring. "Oh my god Kurt will you shut up? You're always talking about Blaine. What about me? You haven't seen me in over a week!"

Kurt sighed and stopped pacing. "You're right Q, I'm sorry. How is school, how're the Skanks?"

"School is shit as normal. Your step-brother is dating that Rachel Berry bitch. God she is so fucking annoying! I wanted to claw my eyes out in Home Ec. She wouldn't fucking shut up about how to properly beat eggs for a soufflé. I was about to tell her where she can beat her eggs but the teacher kicked me out." Quinn shrugged.

"She is kind of hot though. Bet I could show her where she could stick that big nose of hers right between my-"

"Quinn!" She stopped talking, a smirk on her lips as she went back to her magazine.

"Just saying Kurt, I could show that girl a good time." Kurt rolled his eyes and felt his way to the bed. Feeling around where Quinn lay, scooting close to her, and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I miss this. Just us, being ourselves. Not having to be something else so that the world will let us be." Kurt found Quinn's hand and laced their fingers together.

"I know honey." She started playing with his hair, a habit of hers now, knowing how much Kurt loved it, ever since they were kids.

"I think we should get you a tongue ring or maybe something with your ears," she said offhandedly.

"I wouldn't be able to see it anyway Q. Fuck I have to go back to school next week." He buried his face in neck. Quinn chuckled next to him.

"It's not funny. Do you know how much shit I'll get now? Even if I'm a Skank, I'm still fucking blind."

"Just beat their asses with your cane."

Kurt remained silent.

"Kurt, I'm here. I'm always here. No one is going to beat up a blind kid. As far-fetched as it may seem they have some kind of moral. Last week I thought they were going to take out that nerd in the wheel chair, but they left him alone."

"I guess." Kurt sighed, resting their linked hands on his leg.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Kurt however, dreading Monday morning and what it may bring.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: An update finally! Hello everyone! I'm so so so sorry I took this long to update. I've been getting packed for college and getting ready and haven't had time until now! I can't promise how fast I'll be updating from now until school starts because I won't know how my schedule looks. I'll update when I can and thank you guys for sticking with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt stepped timidly through the doors of McKinley High. His dad had dropped him off with a few concerned parting comments to be careful. He assured his dad he would, not wanting to put more stress on his father.

His cane held tightly in his hand and the black sunglasses Quinn had bought him (at least she told him they were black) covered his eyes.

Quinn said she would meet him at the doors that morning because there was no way in hell he could navigate through this fucking school blind. He stood off to the side, leaning against the wall.

Just because he couldn't see didn't mean he couldn't feel the looks of passing students boring into his face. He heard whispers and some laughs as people walked passed him. The students that used to part in the halls for him now snickered and talked and laughed about him.

Kurt just huffed and pushed the glasses up farther on his nose. The first bell had rung and Quinn still hadn't come. Kurt was just about walk back out the door when he heard heavy footsteps.

"Look who it is. Skank homo." Kurt recognized the voice as Dave Karofsky, a 6'3" football playing idiot who couldn't tell the difference between a rock and a wall.

"We heard you can't see shit anymore. Makes our job easier. I've been wanting to kick your ass for a long time Hummel. Now I finally have my chance." Kurt could hear the maliciousness in his voice and his heavy steps coming towards him.

Fear settled in Kurt's stomach. They were right. He was powerless. They could take him easily. His grip tightened on his cane. If came to it, some skulls were getting cracked.

"You strut down this hallway like you're better than everyone else? You're not fag. You're sick and you've deserved this for a long time."

"So you chose to come after the blind kid? Really? That's low, even for an asshole like you. What was stopping you before now? Too afraid to confront me when I could see so you face me now? You're a coward." Kurt sneered, holding his ground and keeping his face as composed as possible.

"You're getting it now Hummel. Grab him." Kurt braced himself, planting his feet firmly and holding his cane up. It was the only hope he had of defending himself.

He heard bodies move closer to him, so he started swinging wildly as hard as he could in every direction. He connected with something earning a yelp. A hand snatched the end of his cane and ripped it from his grasp.

Two of his thugs grabbed either arm and a fist collided with his gut, knocking the wind out of him causing Kurt's legs to buckle underneath him.

"Come on. Let's take him back around before anyone sees." Kurt was dragged outside, to where he didn't know.

The place smelled of cigarettes and garbage. A place he knew all too well not very long ago. They threw him against what he knew was the dumpster. He had lost count of the times he was thrown and sometimes locked in.

Kurt tried to fight off the blows as best he could, but his arms became useless and his body had given up. He was curled on the ground taking every hit and kick aimed at him. The concrete underneath him was freezing and he felt light snow falling on his face.

_Peaceful irony,_ he thought. His head felt light, and if he could see, he would bet his vision was going fuzzy. The pain didn't even register at this point his mind was too far in.

Kurt was almost passed out when he heard a voice through the fog.

"Hey! Get the fuck away!" The voice sounded like Blaine's.

"Get out of here Anderson! This isn't any of your concern!"

"The hell it is! Get back!" All at once the pounding on his body had ceased.

"Shit. Let's get out of here."

It was silent for a moment.

He felt a hand on his face.

"Kurt? Shit. Kurt can you hear me?"

Kurt was falling again. He called out but he couldn't make a sound.

"Kurt! Kurt!"

His voice was getting distorted. Sounds became quieter until silence, and Kurt was out.

* * *

Blaine had been pacing back and forth for the past fifteen minutes. The hallways were deserted as class was in session but Blaine hadn't bothered to go.

Shit shit shit shit.

He had managed to carry Kurt into the school to the nurse's office. His body was freezing from the time he was on the ground. The nurse had immediately set to work bandaging him up. He would have to go to the hospital from his cracked ribs. She called Burt to tell him what happened. He told her that he would take Kurt to the hospital himself and would be there in ten minutes.

Blaine had chosen to stay with Kurt until his father got there.

Blaine started blaming himself. He should have been with Kurt this morning. It's his fault this happened. His fault he's fucking blind.

Why does Kurt even talk to him? Blaine brings him nothing but trouble. He thought about leaving, when Burt walked in the door, his eyes wide. He spotted Blaine immediately and ran over to him. Blaine started to become panicked.

It was his fault Kurt was injured. How would Burt forgive him?

"Blaine what happened."

All the words poured out at once. "I knew Kurt was going to be here, coming to school, today and Quinn said she would meet him at the doors like we talked about but I haven't seen her all day and he wasn't in class so I left to go find him but I didn't see him anywhere so I went outside and I heard voices so I went around back and they-" Blaine's voice choked. It took him a moment to realize he was crying.

Burt didn't say anything, just continued to look at the boy in front of him, waiting for him to continue.

"They were beating him. Kurt was on the ground and it was snowing and they were kicking him and hitting him and there was blood, so much blood and I yelled at them but they wouldn't stop so I- so I took out my little switchblade and they ran off." Blaine stopped to suck in a breath. He was crying heavily.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault. It's because of me Kurt is blind and it's my fault he has to go back to that fucking hospital." Blaine started having a panic attack. It was all too much.

Burt wrapped up Blaine in a hug, rubbing a hand up and down his back soothingly. "Hey kid, it's not your fault. This is the second time you've saved Kurt's life. You should never blame yourself."

Blaine tried to accept Burt's words but he couldn't. Hearing that said to him was painful. Encouraging words were normally never directed to him growing up.

Burt's wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine. He had a feeling this boy had a past, but right now what he needed was some comfort.

"Come on kid. Let's see how Kurt is." He kept a hand on Blaine's shoulder as they walked to the nurses office.

* * *

Three broken ribs and some bruises. _I've had worse_, he reasons.

Ever since arriving from the hospital, no scratch that, ever since Kurt woke up, Blaine had been acting off. He was quiet and reserved and not himself. He could feel Blaine being very delicate and wary of his movements around Kurt. Like the slightest touch would break him.

Kurt never brought it up, thinking it must be shock or something.

Blaine had gone outside to smoke, hoping Kurt would be asleep by the time he came in. He wasn't ready to face him yet.

Kurt was ready to lie down and sleep off all the pain that had started to creep back into his body when the front door slammed open. Kurt sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in his side. The first thing he smelled was cigarettes and liquor. Then he heard Quinn's voice. She was yelling far too loudly.

"Kurt! Where are you?" Her voice was slightly slurred, she was drunk.

"I'm in the living room!" he called back. He heard her footsteps approach along with the scent of alcohol that wafted off her in waves.

She took in his bruised face and bandaged torso.

"Kurt! What the fuck! Why did no one call me and tell me you were fucking beaten half to death? Why is it I always have to hear about you from other people!" She yelled at him, making him wince.

"Where the fuck were you this morning? You were supposed to meet me at the front but you didn't!" It was a screaming match, luckily Burt and Carol had left to get his prescription and Blaine would hear the screaming soon enough.

"Karofsky and his cronies fucking grabbed me and beat me to a pulp! Where were you when I needed you Q? Screwing someone? Doing fucking whatever is obviously more important! I could have died if Blaine hadn't found me!"

"Oh speak of the devil!" Quinn slurred. Blaine had run into the living upon hearing the shouting. "My whole doesn't revolve around you Kurt so stop being a little bitch about every single problem you have!"

"Kurt are you ok?" He edged carefully around Quinn, smelling the alcohol on her breath.

Kurt nodded and looked in the direction of Quinn. "I was depending on you Q! I can't see anymore and actually need people! I can't do this by myself and if I can't trust you I think you should leave."

Quinn scowled. "Fuck you! Fuck you and fuck this! Have fun with Anderson! I hope you two are happy! That's what you want isn't it? You want Blaine over our friendship? I was the one who helped you every single day! I would clean you up! I would pick up the pieces and put you back together! This is the thanks I get? Fuck you both! Stay blind for all I care!" The last words hung in the air. Quinn shut her eyes willing to take it back but the damage was done.

"Leave Quinn," Kurt spoke quietly, tears falling into his lap. He heard footsteps retreat and the front door slam shut.

Kurt was sat still on the couch, his breathing picking up and tears falling faster. Blaine sat next to Kurt and put an arm around his shoulders. Kurt fell into Blaine's chest, clutched his shirt and wept.

He was still crying by the time his parents got home. They knew well enough not to ask.

Kurt cried and cried until he couldn't anymore. He passed out in Blaine's lap, Blaine gently running his fingers through Kurt's hair, just like Quinn used to do.

* * *

**A/N; I'm a terrible person. Poor Kurt. I'm sorry for this bucket of angst. I can't help it. I promise better days are to come for our Kurtsie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm such a terrible person. 22 days you guys. I feel so horrible. I'm so so soooo sorry you've had this long of a wait. Then to add to the horribleness this chapter is the shortest chapter of existence. I've been really busy with school and getting settled in my apartment and feel so bad you guys. I understand if you hate me forever. Here's chapter 9, it's a filler. I'm getting ideas on how to proceed it's just going slowly. I promise, cross my heart that the next chapter is going to be like a novel to make up my suckiness. **

* * *

It took Kurt a few days to adjust without Quinn. They did so much together, that her absence left a gap Kurt wasn't sure how to fill. Blaine had left the next day saying his Aunt would worry about him being gone so often. They had said their goodbyes with the promise of meeting at school.

Kurt was alone. Burt and Carol were always around of course but they let him keep to himself. They knew Kurt was hurting so they let him be, knowing that's what he wanted. Did he though? Did he want to be cut off from everyone?

No. It was too lonely. He wanted Blaine. Since the accident all feelings of unease and mistrust had completely disappeared between the two boys. What was once hatred and bitterness was now confidence and something like love. Kurt wasn't exactly sure. When they were around each other, tensions, and worries would just fade away. They could talk about anything to each other. They were close in a way he and Quinn could never be, and it felt nice, amazing really. It seemed like their friendship moved very quickly, but no one questioned it. They were Kurt and Blaine and that's how it always was.

Angela, his nurse, had stopped making her visits as she was confident Kurt could function on his own without her guidance. An exciting development on his vision had happened a few days prior.

He and Blaine were lounging in his room, Blaine reading Kurt magazines while music played softly in the background. Kurt's head rested on a pillow next to Blaine who was sitting against the headboard. Blaine had picked up the habit of running his fingers through Kurt's hair, to which he didn't mind at all. He had closed his eyes, yes it didn't matter he's blind after all; it was something he liked to do. It felt normal and he indulged in anything that would give him that solace.

Blaine was describing clothes when Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. Instead of pitch black he saw behind his eyelids, was a very dark gray colour, as if light was trying to pierce his eyelids.

Curious Kurt slowly opened his eyes and gasped. The hand stroking his hair fell to the bed as the taller boy sat up.

Kurt looked around the room, seeing the dull, blurry, gray blobs he assumed were his furniture. He turned his head to Blaine, who was also a very dark blob.

Kurt began to cry. Blaine immediately started freaking out, Kurt reached out and stroked his face, calming him down.

"Shh it's ok. Blaine I can see. Well, I can see better than before. Everything is just gray and black blobs. But Blaine I can see!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" he gripped Kurt's arm, pulling their foreheads to rest against each other. "Kurt that's so amazing. We should- we should tell Burt and Carol! We should call the doctors! We should-"

"Shh Blaine. Just give it a minute. Slow down. We have time for all of that. I just want to have this moment with you for a little longer."

Though Kurt couldn't see it, Blaine looked at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry. But you know, yay Kurt! I'm not being totally horrible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! This chapter is longer than the last (yes!) although it's rather sad but we learn more about Quinn. I appreciate reviews and/or suggestions! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt's new found development in his sight was the talk around the Hummel household for weeks. Still his vision wasn't 100% clear and he still needed the use of his cane to move around, but nonetheless it was something huge.

Even with the cut off of communication with Kurt, Quinn still had eyes on him. She would of course deny this if questioned but deep down she still loved and missed her best friend. He could always get under her hard exterior she had carefully created for herself.

She wished she could share his excitement but she knew it would take a long time to gain his trust again.

She wasn't always this cold and indifferent to the world. That's the way it always seems to be isn't it? We start out happy, clueless children, so curious about the world. As we grow up we find it's not so forgiving as we were told by our parents. People hurt each other, life gets harder and it overwhelms us. No one told us how to prepare for the storm. They shelter you as long as they can with stories of happily ever after and the heroes always winning. No one taught us how to fight back, how to be a stronger person and stand tall. Some people can fight it, some try to ignore it, and some accept it.

Quinn's story is not one of happily ever after's.

Quinn had no one to teach her how the world works. Her world was filled with perfection; perfect family, perfect friends, popularity. She was taught that with perfection and power the world can't hurt you.

Up to Quinn's sophomore year would be what people would say "the _perfect_ high school career". She was an A+ student, top of her class, cheerleader. All the boys wanted to date her and the girls wanted to be her. She had power and knew nothing of the world she would have to face.

She thought nothing could touch her. How naïve she was, a high school student being untouchable.

Cheer practice had ended late. Her father was working late as always, and her mother was out with friends. All her rides had left so Quinn had no choice but to walk home.

It wasn't too far of a walk really, ten, maybe fifteen minutes. The sun had not quite set so she had some light to accompany her on the way home. She had had to walk home before so this wasn't a big deal.

Lima, Ohio is generally a very calm town where everyone know s everyone and the only excitement that occurs are tornado warnings or McKinley football games. She never expected anything to happen on a Tuesday evening walking down the sidewalk.

It had happened rather quickly. She didn't see the tall man dressed in black come up behind her. A hand muffled her cries, an arm pinned hers to her sides and she was dragged, kicking and struggling, into the shadows between two buildings. The street became empty, not a sound around. The houses remained still and there was none the wiser.

The man had left Quinn Fabray, pulling up his pants and adjusting the hood he wore, all but disappearing into thin air. She lay on the ground, bruises began to litter her body. Tears seeped into the pavement as she lay in shock. The world around her is still quiet. She couldn't think or move or speak.

Time passed. She didn't know how long she was laying there, silently screaming and crying but her face giving no emotion. The sun had set as the sky was pitch black save for the street lights and quiet houses.

Quinn stood on shaking legs, it's the first time she noticed her panties and shorts are pooled at her ankles. She pulls them up, almost falling over when she bends down, and notices the large tears in them. Her world seems surreal as she walks down the street. She feels completely numb. Nothing goes through her mind; not who the man was, not how late it is, not even what her parents will say, just that she has to go home.

Her steps are heavy as she walks onto the porch. She slowly opened the door. Mr. and Mrs. Fabray sat at the table, not saying a word simply staring at nothing. Upon hearing the door open they rush into the front room, gasps of horror escaping their lips. Quinn stood in front of them, bruised face and arms. Her clothing torn and quiet tears falling down her face .One choked sob escaped from her mouth before she collapsed on the floor.

A couple days later she woke in a hospital bed. A blur of words passed through her ears. _Rape victim_ and _very sorry _and _pregnant_. None of this registered with her until a few more days.

There were long talks with doctors and police and her parents. Her parents being the type of people they were (well her father anyway) wanted to cover it up immediately. "Have the baby aborted, we'll tell people you got in an accident. We'll make a story," he had said. "Because this doesn't happen to a Fabray and this kind of thing certainly doesn't happen in Ohio. "

Her mother of course did whatever he said and Quinn had no choice. A week later the baby was aborted (against Quinn's protests. "_It's_ _still a life Dad!_" "_You will do what I say! That man raped you and you want to keep it?") _No matter how much begging she did it was no use. She could tell her mother thought the whole thing was wrong. She could see it in her eyes that she wanted to help her daughter, but she had no fight in her. She was, in all truths, afraid of her husband and nothing could change that, not even the safety of her only child.

The next week Quinn was back to school, not a word was said ever again about Quinn's "accident". With the help of a large amount of money to the right people, no one breathed a word. The story was Quinn was in a car accident and that was that.

After this Quinn wasn't the same girl she was before. She quit the cheerios, stopped smiling her fake smiles. She would get into trouble with her parents more often. What they did not realize was that this was their doing. They had broken her and she hated them for it. We learn the world is what ruins us, what we should be afraid of. What we don't know is that sometimes, the ones who should be telling us what to be afraid of are who we should really be worrying about.

Quinn had cut herself off from her "friends" and starting befriending a boy. A boy who was tossed into dumpsters, a boy who would get slushied every day and thrown into dumpsters, a boy named Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**A/N: Yes sad. I apologize I just love angst. I have a problem.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi. Wow how long has it been like a month and something? I AM SO SORRY. I've been busy with college. If you are still keeping track of this story bless your souls and if you are new I apologise in advance. Here's chapter 11. I love you guys and once again I'm sorry for the late update. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Come on Kurt. It won't hurt to just try it out. I'm sure if you do it once you'll have a lot of fun."_

_Kurt was sitting on his bed, one headphone in his ear, attempting to drown out the pink haired girl sitting at his left. _

"_I told you Quinn, there's no way in hell I'm going. I don't care if my sight is better, I still can't see so I'm not going."_

_Quinn sighed. This may be harder than she thought._

___Just because their friendship had been repaired didn't mean he was willing to do whatever she wanted._

* * *

She had showed up at his doorstep a few days before, rain soaked her hair and clothes and the tears in her eyes blended into the rain dripping down her face.

Blaine had answered the door, a look of small shock and maybe even a little smile appeared on his face as he took in Quinn.

"Well are you going to just stand there or let me in triangles? It's kind of freezing out." Blaine smirked and opened the door wider, letting the soaked girl inside.

"Where is he?" she asked, shedding her coat and untying her boots.

"He's up in his room, just er, be gentle. This has messed him up just as much as it has you."

Quinn nodded and made her way to the staircase. She let out a breath and ascended the stairs to Kurt's room. Music came from under the door and Kurt's voice floated to her ears.

_I'm gonna dance, dance, dance  
With my hands, hands,  
Hands above my head  
Dance together  
Forgive him before he's dead Because_

I won't cry for you  
I won't crucify the things you do  
I won't cry for you, see  
When you're gone I'll still be bloody Mary

Quinn snorted. He was still the same as ever. She became silent immediately as the music stopped and she heard shuffling at the door. For a second she wondered how far she could get if she made a run for it now.

It was too late as the door opened and Kurt stood in front of her, squinting at the form in front him.

"Quinn?" his voice said it almost brokenly. She wanted to burst into tears right there, but she wasn't there to cry on him.

"Yeah Kurt it's me." Her breath hitched as Kurt rushed forward and engulfed her in his arms, holding onto her as tightly as he could. She hugged back with as much force as she could.

_Fuck it _she thought as the tears started falling on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt I'm so so sorry I fucked up and should have never done that to you. I can't do this anymore I just I miss you so much. I-"

"Shh shh," Kurt cut her off and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok I forgive you, it's not your fault, I'm ok. I missed you too."

The two stood there hugging and crying for what seemed like years. Quinn had her best friend again.

An hour later the too walked down into the living room, where Blaine sat flipping through the TV idly, figuring he should give them some space as they made their heartfelt reunion.

He looked up to see Quinn holding Kurt's hand, the both of them puffy eyed and smiling. Blaine gave a brilliant grin. "Well it's about time. Kurt was miserable without you."

"Hey shut up you." Kurt squeaked. Smirking at what he knew was Blaine's fuzzy outline. They shared a look that Quinn couldn't help but smile at. _Clueless idiots, _

"Hey boys, sorry to interrupt your eye sex but I think we should go out, grab some pizza, scare some small children. What do ya say?"

Both boys were blushing at Quinn's remarks. "Yeah that sounds fun," Kurt said. "Lemme just go grab my jacket." He released Quinn's hand and took off up the stairs.

Quinn watched him go before taking a seat next to Blaine. She eyed him for a minute until he looked at her curiously.

"What?" She just shrugged but kept staring.

"What?" he said getting a little more annoyed.

"So you and Kurt. Have you, you know."

"Have we what?"

"You know, boned or anything?" Blaine blushed at that earning a smirk from Quinn.

"No Quinn we haven't."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Huh." They both looked up to see Kurt making his way down the stairs.

"Alright let's go, I'm starving. Blaine definitely doesn't feed me enough."

They all laughed at that and went out the door into the cool, wet spring air.

"So what's up with you and Blanderson? Getting cozy are we?"

The three friends had grabbed a booth at the local pizza shop and were waiting on Blaine to bring back their food.

"No Q. We are just friends."

"Hmm Anderson said the same thing. You guys are no fun. You should see the way he looks at you. I'm surprised you didn't get together after the accident. Has he kissed you since the first day of school?"

"No Quinn. You are over analyzing this. Nothing is going on between us. I mean, sure I would like to date Blaine, but I don't think he sees me like that anymore. After the accident, he has helped so much. He's even missed school to just hang out. I convinced him to go back after I got better. I just don't think he wants me that way." Kurt ended dejectedly.

"Somehow I really doubt that Kurtsie." She smiled as Blaine walked up balancing their pizza. The rest of the evening was spent laughing and catching up. No cares about anything going on around them, only purely focused on the time they had together.

* * *

Kurt had gone back to school the following Monday, Quinn on his left, Blaine on his right.

It was almost surreal, walking down the halls of McKinley. He had missed so much school he knew he would never be able to catch up. Since the accident he had wanted to turn everything around. He wanted to do something with his life.

He payed attention in all of his classes, not ditching a single one. He would do his homework as best he could (with some help from Blaine) and even decided to go for some extra-curricular's.

Blaine had turned a new leaf as well. With some support from Kurt he had attended all of his classes and actually started passing them. It wasn't that hard though. Being in private schools most of your life ingrains some things in your mind.

And on Thursday, Kurt walked into the choir room, tapping on the shoulder of (who he could roughly make out) Rachel Berry. She turned and was immediately confused.

"Hi Kurt. Er, can I help you?"

"Yeah, um, I would like to try out for your Glee club."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, "A new chapter? What is this sorcery?" Yes, I'm keeping up a little better. I still have a load of homework to do with finals coming up. (Two weeks until the first quarter of college is over how crazy is that?!) Anyways. You all will like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I would like to try out for your Glee club." Rachel's eyes widened, the statement catching her off guard. This was Kurt Hummel, former skank, bad kid, blind. He had never showed an interest in singing before or Glee club for that matter. For all she knew this was just a way to mess with their club.

She looked at Kurt, his eyes not quite focused on, but full of worry. A small frown dawned his lips and he was rolling his cane around in his fingers. He looked sincere.

"Um ok Kurt, just come by on Friday after school. That's when we hold practices. You can pick a song you want to sing for your audition and perform it in front of the class." Kurt's shoulders went slack with relief and he smiled a little.

"Thanks Rachel, I know I haven't exactly been the best person but-"

"It's no problem. Here," she said, scribbling down her number and handing it to Kurt. "In case you have any questions just give me a call. I'm sure Blaine or Quinn can help you out with the number." She gave him one of her classic Rachel Berry smiles.

"Hummel are you ready to go?" Quinn said, walking into the choir room, the door swinging open and banging into the wall behind it.

"Yeah coming Q, just getting some info from Rachel." Quinn's attention perked at hearing Rachel's name. She sauntered her way over to Kurt's side, smirking at Rachel who was now eyeing Quinn.

"Hey Berry still with that flab Finn Hudson?"

"Quinn be nice to my brother," Kurt snapped. _This could lead nowhere good_, he thought.

"As a matter of fact Quinn I am." Rachel said defiantly, gaining a bit of confidence. Truth be told, Quinn Fabray intimidated her a little, ok a lot.

"Come on Q. Stop picking on my future club member." Kurt said, hooking arms with his friend and strolling out of the choir room. Quinn turned her head and sent a wink at Rachel, causing the brunette to blush and look at the floor.

* * *

That evening, Blaine and Kurt were found lying on Kurt's bed. The taller boy had his head in Blaine's lap. Blaine ran his fingers through his fading pink hair, a habit he had grown accustomed to in the past few months.

They were just there. Not talking or doing homework or anything. Just being.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt's voice was soft. Melting into the quiet that Blaine barely caught it.

"Hmm."

"Why did you kiss me that first day?" It was something that had been gnawing the back of his mind; he just never thought to bring it up until this moment. Blaine's fingers stopped and Kurt felt him tense underneath him. Kurt frowned and sat up.

"Blaine?"

"I, um, I thought you were hot." Blaine mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I liked you and you had this entrancing effect on me, I couldn't help myself." Blaine said sheepishly, pink tinting his cheeks.

Kurt started fiddling with his hands. "I thought the same about you actually."

Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt did feel the same way?

"It's kind of funny actually. I was so mad at you. You kissing me. I didn't even know you and I hated you. Then the accident happened, and it was like you were a whole new person. I've changed too. We- we've changed each other." Kurt finished quietly.

Blaine had sat up, his face inching closer to Kurt's without realizing.

"And is that a good thing?" Blaine's voice was barely above a whisper. Their mouths inches apart.

Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his face, it smelled like strawberries. He closed his eyes and gave the tiniest of nods and leaned in the rest of the way.

Fireworks isn't the right way to describe it. It wasn't an explosion in his mind of the most perfect thing ever. It just felt right. They were right for each other.

Their lips moved against the others, neither of them deepening it. Kurt moved his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer, reviling in the moment. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist their chests now flush against each other. Blaine opened his mouth, inviting Kurt's tongue in, tasting each other. This kiss was very different from the first. It had more meaning this time, and that was perfect.

They broke apart a couple minutes later, breathing hard and grinning like idiots. Both boys blushing to their ears. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's cheek, feeling the heat underneath.

"I wish I could see your face right now." He said quietly, brushing his thumb across the other boy's cheeks. Blaine leaned into the touch.

"I wish you could see _your_ face right now. You look beautiful." Kurt moved forward and pushed them into a laying position.

They faced each other and just lay there, falling asleep to the sound of their breathing.

* * *

"So it's between Everything's Coming Up Roses and Defying Gravity. Don't judge me," Kurt snapped after Quinn had snorted. She put her hands up in surrender.

"I didn't say a word. You can sing your silly musicals all you want."

"I think I might do Defying Gravity. After all I'm positive I can hit the high F no problem. Might as well blow everyone out of the water my first go right?"

"You'll do great Kurt," Blaine said from his position on Kurt's bed. They had grown closer if that was possible after yesterday. Quinn had felt a little left out upon hearing Kurt and Anderson's new found romance, though she didn't bother to tell them. She wanted Kurt to be happy.

"Maybe we should go with you. Join your little club. You know, just to keep an eye on you. I don't want a repeat of last time I left you alone."

"Quinn! Am I hearing you correctly? Did you say you want to join Glee club too?" Kurt put his hand up to his ear in show.

"Oh fuck you! I can sing perfectly fine. I'll prove it to you today after school." And with that she was out the door.

"What about you Blaine? Gonna join up?"

Blaine hesitated for a moment. Last time he was in a show choir was at Dalton. "Yeah, Kurt. I'll do it. I was in choir at my old school."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "So this should be easy for you."

"Yeah," Blaine said with false enthusiasm, though Kurt couldn't see the worry in his eyes.

"Welcome, uh, Kurt, Blaine and Quinn. It's actually kind of a surprise to see you all here. Are you two auditioning too?" Mr. Schuester looked very confused as he sat on his stool next to the piano.

"Yes as a matter of fact we are," Quinn told him as sarcastically as she could make. She spotted Rachel in the rows of chairs and gave her a wink.

"Ok Kurt would you like to go first?"

Kurt stepped forward into the center of the room. "I will be singing Defying Gravity from one of the greatest musicals of all time, Wicked." Rachel sat forward in her chair, anticipating the song to come.

Music started up from the piano and Kurt closed his eyes.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Holy shit Kurt sounds amazing_, Blaine thought. He had never heard Kurt sing before. He watched as Kurt sang, he was lost in his voice just as much as Kurt was lost in the music, singing his heart out. Here he put up no walls or barriers. Here he was himself._  
__Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits'_

_'cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!__  
__Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!__  
__I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_bring me down!__!_

The final note rang out. There was a beat of silence before the choir room broke out in applause. Will came up and patted Kurt's leather clad shoulder.

"Well Kurt welcome to Glee club! Blaine do you want to go next?"

Blaine nodded and stood in the center of the room, looking towards Kurt who was sitting in a chair at the end.

The music started and he began to sing Teenage Dream. Quinn followed after with Lucky.

Both received applause and the sat on either side of Kurt.

"Now have any of you ever had any experience before in show choir?"

Kurt shook his head, Quinn gave him her best bitch please look, and Blaine nodded.

"I was the lead singer for the Dalton Academy Warblers. I think we competed with you guys a couple years ago."

The girl sitting behind Kurt spoke up, "I think I remember you. You looked a lot different though."

Some of the members murmured in agreement. Blaine looked at the ground nervously and began tapping is foot. Thinking about Dalton never welcomed any good memories. Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand calming him down a little.

"Alright everyone, let's get to it! Sectionals is in a few weeks and we need our new members up and ready for competition!"

The rest of the time was spent rehearsing and practicing. Everyone was a little wary of their newest members at first, but gradually tensions died down. Quinn was surprised to see Puck there. She wondered vaguely how long he had been in this stupid club.

Mercedes had immediately taken a liking to Kurt. He was a lot different now than how she remembered him. She knew he used to get picked on then one day he showed up with former cheerleader Quinn at his side with piercings and a taste for cigarettes.

This Kurt was a whole different person and it was kind of refreshing. Kurt had never picked on anyone himself but certainly had a reputation. It was nice to see him without his guard up.

Blaine had felt a bit out of place. He was still new to this school, at least Kurt and Quinn had known who these people were, he didn't know anyone.

"Hey Anderson!" A voice called to him and he looked up, spotting Noah Puckerman waving him over.

"I'll be right back Kurt," he said into his boyfriend's ear. Oh, that's right, they're boyfriends. The concept was still new to him and made him grin like an idiot every time he thought about it.

He made his way over to Puck and was quickly introduced to the other male members.

"This is Mike, Artie, Sam and Finn." They all waved to Blaine except Finn who stood and engulfed Blaine in his giant arms.

"Hey Finn," Blaine said as he was being crushed by Finn's bear hug.

"Wait how do you know each other?" Mike said, clearly confused by what was happening in front of him.

"Oh Blaine has been helping Kurt ever since his accident and I guess they're kind of like dating now." He looked at Blaine for confirmation, who nodded. Finn gave him one of his sideways smiles.

"Cool dude. So you want to sit with us?" Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was talking with a few of the girls, he looked pretty happy.

"Yeah sure." Blaine took a seat and they started talking about whatever came to mind, Blaine occasionally looking over to watch his boyfriend, smiling to himself at how lucky he was.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow hi guys. It's been awhile I apologize! I've been busy with college and life. Here's a new chapter and I will tell you it's not a happy one. You will get a really nice one I promise. Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Come on Kurt. It won't hurt to just try it out. I'm sure if you do it once you'll have a lot of fun."_

_Kurt was sitting on his bed, one headphone in his ear, attempting to drown out the pink haired girl sitting at his left. _

"_I told you Quinn, there's no way in hell I'm going. I don't care if my sight is better, I still can't see so I'm not going."_

It had been two weeks since Quinn had asked Kurt to go partying with her.

"Come on Kurt. It'll be fun! We haven't gone to any parties in ages! Plus all you do is sit around the house in your sweatpants pining for triangles. Sweatpants Kurt!"

Kurt tried to give her his bitch face but sighed dejectedly, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah you're I guess you're right Q." Blaine and took a trip with his aunt. He hadn't been spending much time with her and felt guilty. He would only be gone for a few weeks, but the emptiness in his heart grew heavier by the day. He knew he was being stupid but he couldn't help it.

"Ok Quinn. We can go to your party."

She gave him a triumphant grin and sauntered out of the room. "Be ready at 8 lover boy!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Kurt smiled to himself and made his way downstairs. His sight had improved significantly. After quite a few visits to the doctor, they were certain he would gain most or all of his sight back within the next few weeks. Right now his sight matched that of someone who lost their glasses.

Kurt found himself in the kitchen. His dad sat in a chair at the table. Reading the paper and sipping his coffee. He looked up as heard Kurt enter.

"Hey kiddo how are you feeling?" he said eyeing Kurt's sweatpants, ones he had been wearing for the past week.

Kurt gave a noncommittal grunt, pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting opposite Burt.

After a few moments Kurt looked up from his mug. His eyes were tired and his pink hair was beginning to show the roots of his natural chestnut colour.

"So Quinn is trying to get me out of the house, and she wants me to go to this thing tonight-"

"Yes." Burt stated cutting him off.

"But I didn't even finish explaining."

"You can go. I think Quinn is right. You need to get out of the house. Even before Blaine left you've been sitting around the house. And yes I know your eye sight, but you should go. Have fun. Be that bratty, rebelling teenager you were a few months ago." Burt smiled at his son and ruffled his hair.

"Looks like you're going to have to dye your hair again sport. I can see a _normal _hair colour under there." Kurt huffed and Burt chuckled, setting his mug in the sink and wandering over to the living room. He heard the TV come on and guessed the game was on.

Kurt sighed. He finished the remainder of his coffee and went upstairs. He shut the door to his bedroom and plopped face first onto his bed.

He didn't mean to fall asleep. He has just been really tired lately. Quinn was banging on his door before not even caring and swinging the door, rather violently, and yelling at Kurt's sleeping form.

"Hey Hummel! What the hell? It's like 8:30 why are you sleeping?!" Kurt jumped at his door connecting with the wall. He was surprised nothing fell.

"Huh wha-? Oh shit sorry Q I was just a lot more tired than I thought."

Kurt sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Well now that you've gotten your beauty rest, let's go princess." Quinn seemed oddly impatient. Especially since it was just a stupid party they were going to.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute." He shut the door behind Quinn and got dressed.

"Quinn are you sure this is a good idea? Do you even know whose house this is?" Quinn dragged Kurt up the sidewalk to the door of an unfamiliar, in an unfamiliar part of Lima.

She didn't answer him. She dragged him into the crowded house and shoved and drink in his hand. They shuffled into what looked like the living room. Quinn turned to Kurt and yelled in his ear on account of the blaring music. "I'll be right back! Just wait here, talk to people, get in a fight, whatever."  
"Wait Q you can't just leave me here! I don't know anyone!" His complaints fell on deaf ears as she made her way up the stairs and disappeared around the corner.

Kurt sighed and sat down on the couch, the drink in his hands remained untouched.. Normally Kurt would be on his fourth by now, but something was wrong, very wrong. Quinn had been acting weird ever since she picked him up.

Half an hour later Kurt decided he should look for her. He could barely make out the blurry staircase and walked slowly up, his drink abandoned on a table behind him. He got to the top and spotted a door at his right. He grasped the handle only to find it was locked. He was about to move on but stopped at the sound of voices.

"What was that?" a man questioned.

"It's nothing," a woman answered, it sounded like Quinn. "Let's just get this done." Her voice shook slightly.

"Ok there Quinny, since you are so eager, where is the rest of my money." The second man spoke. He sounded like he was speaking to a child who had something wrong. She gave no response. "Quinn I am not in the mood to play games. I let you take double last time in your promise that you'd pay me."

"I know. It's just- my friend he got hurt. I had to help him."

"I'm tired of your excuses Quinn you are a liability and I can't have that." Kurt heard a click.

"No you can't! I just- I need more time!" Quinn was hysterical. "No! No please I can get you the money! Just give me another chance!"

"Sorry Quinn," was all the man said. A shot rang out. Kurt froze in his place. He couldn't move. Was Quinn ok? What happened?

"Come one guys, let's get out of here." The footsteps moving to the door snapped Kurt back into reality. He quickly slipped into an open door and hid. The footsteps retreated down the stairs.

Kurt let out the breath he was holding and ran over to the door which was now cracked open.

"Quinn?" Kurt walked inside. Blurry objects littered the small table in the center of the room. He could make out a figure laying on the ground.

"Quinn!" He rushed over to her side. He shook her lightly but she didn't move. "Come one Quinn. Wake up- come one we have to leave." She remained still. He grabbed her around the middle and flipped her over. Her eyes were closed and red sprinkled her face.

"Oh god Quinn please!" He ran a hand through her hair and stopped when he felt something wet and sticky. He held his hand close and could see it was bright red.

He let out a choked sob. "No no Quinn! No you can't be dead! NO!" he broke down sobbing. This wasn't happening. This was just a party. They were just going to have a fun time out.

"Come on no one will be up here." A voice came closer. Two figures stopped in the doorway. "Oh shit."

"Please help! Call the police!" Kurt sobbed. He held Quinn tighter as the two figures ran out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient you guys. I promise to update within the week. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm terrible at updating. Very short I apologise.**

* * *

The sky was grey that morning. He didn't need to see properly to know that. The smell of rain flowed in from Kurt's open window. A gentle breeze swayed the curtains slightly.

Kurt opened the door to his closet, the small knob was cold between his fingers and sent a chill up his spine. From the racks he removed a very handsome, black suit. He never wore it much. He removed the ratty t shirt off his back and pulled on a crisp white shirt that Carol had insisted on ironing for him. He put on a skinny black tie and over that the jacket. The weight of it was heavy on his shoulders.

He pulled on the slacks and tied his boots. He descended the stairs into the living room where the rest of his family stood, they too dressed in black. No one spoke as Kurt walked over to Blaine, whose back was turned. He reached for the fuzzy outline that was Blaine's hand and pulled him around to face him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt let out a hiccough of breath. He couldn't cry any more. There was nothing left in him.

Blaine and his aunt flew back as soon as Kurt had called him. Choking on sobs as he tried to explain what happened. He never got the full story. Kurt had broken down and cried until he was worn out.

Kurt looked at the woman standing next to Blaine. She was a little shorter than Blaine and her hair fell in curly ringlets just past her shoulders.

"Hello Kurt I'm Marian. I wish we could have met on better circumstances."

"It's good to meet you. I'm really glad you came."

Kurt smiled as warmly as he could. Marian smiled back and pulled Kurt into a hug. She smelled like strawberries.

Kurt and Blaine rode with Finn and Marian went with Burt and Carole. The sky was still as bleak as ever. It began to drizzle. The old church sat at the edge of Lima. The paint had long wore off and one would think it was abandoned.

They made their way through the doors of the church. The wooden floor was very aged and the pews and marks and chips in them. Kurt refused to look at the casket that sat at the end of the aisle. He wouldn't be able to it very well, but he would know. He would know it would be glossy and new looking. He knew flowers would sit in the ends. He new who would be laying inside.

They sat at one of the pews. Kurt pulling Blaine to the middle row a few from the front. Burt, Carole, Finn and Marian sat in front of them. A few other people entered the church. Quinn's mom, a few family members, and a couple school staff. No one really spoke to each other.

The preacher came in to stand above the casket behind an alter. He carried in his hand a Bible. He stood beHe stood before everyone, who loooked at him with solom and grieving faces. He took a moment before speaking, looking down at her here...to celebrate...the life of Quinn Fabray." At the sound of her name Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Blaine's hand tight. He couldn't handle this.

"She was a very bright girl who had a bright future ahead of her. She was a cheerleader, top of her class, and a very loved young woman."

Kurt let out a choked noise, never opening his eyes or raising his head.

"Near the end, she had fallen off her path but she will always be remembered as a wonderful young woman who never let anything get her down. She rose above her trouble, she had wonderful friends, and she will always be loved."

Kurt let out a sob. He let go of Blaine's hand and quickly ran into the aisle and pushed through the church doors. It had started to rain. A few steps out of the church Kurt fell to his knees. He grabbed fistfuls of grass and earth and cried hard into the ground. The smell of rain and dirt filled his nose. Why did he let her go by herself? Why did he let her take him to that stupid party? Why did he let that happen?

Kurt continued to cry. He cried long and hard. A hand rubbed his back and he sat up. Blaine sat and the ground with Kurt and pulled him close, rubbing his back, stroking his hair, and mumbling soft words in his ear. Kurt didn't notice that Blaine was crying just as hard.

A while later Kurt stood in front of Quinn's casket. Blaine's hand tightly in his. Everyone held a flower and placed them on top of her casket as it was lowered into the ground. Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes and a hat that she wore all the time. He placed those on top of the flowers and stepped back. She was lowered in until he heard a final thud.

Silent tears filled the eyes of everyone there. Kurt felt a familiar hand on his cheek and turned to the woman he had grew to love.

"Nancy," his voice came out in a whisper.

"Shh shh sweetie. You were there for my little Quinnie when no one else was. When- when I wasn't there for her. That means the world to me." She smiled like any mother would to her child and gave him a quick hug.  
"If ever need anything don't be a stranger. I miss having you around."

"Kurt." Blaine's voice was soft. Kurt turned to him. "It's ok. I promise. It'll be ok." Kurt gave a watery smile and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck, the familiar scent of strawberries caliming him. They stood like that for what felt like years.

"What is that fag doing here?" A voice called out over the sound of the rain. Kurt looked up, he would recognize that voice anywhere. He heard it yell at Quinn countless times.

"Oh god." Kurt whispered.

"John just back up. You are drunk. You need to step back." Nancy shouted to him, trying to push him away with no luck.

"What the fuck is he doing here?! It's his fault our little girl is dead. He did this to her!"

Anger rose up in Kurt and he began yelling back. "What are you doing here! Quinn never wanted you in her life! She would never want you here of all places! You were a rotten dad and she didn't want anything to do with you!" Kurt stepped closer to the man.

"What did you just say to me you little queer?" His raised his hand and struck Kurt's face.

"Hey! Nobody touches my son!" Burt yelled and grabbed one of John's arms. Finn ran over and grabbed the other. They finally were able to pull him away and over to where the cars were parked. Kurt stood there frozen.

His fingers touched the warm skin of his cheek. Blaine ran over and asked him if he was ok, Kurt simply nodded. He turned to look at where Quinn was buried. Slowly, slowly the grave came into focus, like a camera focusing. A few tears shed as his eyes widened. He let out a small sob.

"Blaine, I can see."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so ling to update. Hello to any new follwers I hope you guys are liking the story. I have finals coming up and it's been hectic but break is coming up and I'll be able to update more often.**

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine had knocked on the front door of the Hummel home but no one answered. He knew however that Kurt was there as his navigator sat alone in the driveway. They didn't have time to talk much after the funeral, Kurt was so emotionally drained. The procession had cleared out and people left. Kurt slept with his head on Blaine's lap the whole way home. It had been a very long week for the young man.

Blaine managed to carry Kurt to his room and lay him on his bed. He stroked his forehead and layed a kiss there, promising to be back the next day. He watched the tear streaked boy's face for a moment. They had changed so much since first meeting, it was almost surreal. The masks they put up fazed neither boy and each could see right past the others. Kurt and Blaine became more and more like their old selves every day. It felt really good.

Kurt gave a small sigh in his sleep and curled up a bit more on his bed. With a final kiss on the temple Blaine left.

Blaine now stood at Kurt's door.

"Kurt?" He knocked softly._ Maybe he's sleeping_, Blaine thought. There was no answer and Blaine became worried. He pushed open the door and saw Kurt sitting on the floor against his bed. He stared blankly at the wall with tired, red-rimmed eyes. He didn't even acknowledge Blaine standing there.

His hair, rid of the pink colour, was now a light, chestnut brown. He no longer had piercings in his face or ears. Tears pooled in his eyes and his whole frame shook. A light rattling noise could be heard. Blaine looked down to see a pill bottle in Kurt's hand, his grip on it very tight. Blaine's eyes widened and he threw himself to Kurt, yanking the bottle from his hand and throwing it somewhere across the room.

"Kurt!" Blaine put his hands on either side of his boyfriend's face.

"Kurt baby, did you take any pills?" Blaine tried to keep his voice steady but panic was coming through every second. Kurt didn't respond.

"Kurt! Did you take any pills?!" This time Blaine shook him causing Kurt to snap back and look at Blaine.

The boy let out a shuddering breath, "N-no B-Blaine. I- I- I didn't t-take any. I- I couldn't. I wanted t-to but I j-just couldn't." He tried to look everywhere but Blaine's face. The guilt of even thinking about that was shameful.

"I w-wanted to but I-I thought about how m-much I would hurt my d-dad. It would k-kill him. It would k-kill you." Kurt was sobbing now. His words coming out in breathy hiccoughs. Blaine visibly relaxed but his eyes were still full of concern.

"Kurt oh my god. Kurt." Blaine breathed. Blaine kissed him chastely and wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy. Kurt melted into his boyfriend's secure arms. Both were now crying.

"Don't you dare do that to me again. Ever. You hear me? I don't ever want to lose you." Blaine said, running his hand up and down Kurt's back.

"I-I'm never saying goodbye to you Blaine. I-I promise." His voice was steadier than it had been a minute ago. He relaxed into Blaine.

* * *

Two hours later found Kurt and Blaine wrapped up in each other on Kurt's bed. Both of them looking at each other. Kurt had one arm around Blaine's neck, the other hand was stroking the shorter boy's face.

"I'd never thought I'd get to see your face again," Kurt whispered. He smiled at his boyfriend. He marveled at his lightly tanned skin and honey coloured eyes.

"God I missed you so much." Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine.

Blaine returned the gesture and put his mouth to Kurt's ear. "I love you Kurt Hummel."

He heard a quick intake of breath and pulled back a little to face him.

Kurt had tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips. "I love you too Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled the biggest Kurt had ever seen and quickly attached his mouth to Kurt's. Their kiss started slowly but began to build. Their lips moved against each other's, breath mixing with breath. Blaine lightly bit Kurt's bottom lip and sucked it in his mouth. Kurt made a small whining noise in the back of his throat. That encouraged Blaine even more and he pushed harder against Kurt's mouth, dipping his tongue into the wet heat. Their tongues tangled together and their hands started traveling. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides, Kurt's moved to Blaine's chest.

Blaine grabbed the hem of Kurt's shirt and pulled back from the kiss, looking at Kurt for the okay. Kurt simply started kissing Blaine again.

Blaine pulled his shirt up a bit and ran his hand up the smooth skin of Kurt's stomach. He pushed Kurt on his back and straddled Kurt's hips, hands running farther up until he felt hard nipples and his chest.

Blaine looked at Kurt all the while taking the boy's shirt off. Discarding the piece of clothing somewhere on the floor, Blaine took in his boyfriend's torso. His skin was definitely fairer than his own but ten times smoother. He couldn't help but run his hands along the smooth surface, leaving goose bumps in its wake and sending chills up Kurt's arms.

"God you are beautiful Kurt." Blaine whispered, hazel eyes catching blue.

"I think it's your turn." Kurt said softly, blushing a bit.

Blaine smiled and started pulling off his t-shirt. Kurt's eyes widened as tan skin and muscle was revealed as the shirt was pulled farther off his body. Kurt couldn't help himself from running his hands up Blaine's stomach like he did to Kurt. More hair dusted his chest and stomach than his own. His finger followed a dark little happy trail all the way down to-

Kurt pulled his hand away slowly and looked up at Blaine who was watching him. His eyes were darker and his face was full of lust.

"It's okay Kurt." Blaine whispered. He gently grabbed Kurt's wrist and led his hand back to his stomach. He looked to the boy underneath him to make sure it was ok before continuing. Kurt gave a small nod and Blaine pulled his hand down. His fingers grazing the waistband of his jeans before his hand was pushed into the crotch of Blaine's pants.

Blaine let out a small moan and closed his eyes. He let go of Kurt's hand but it remained there. Kurt started rubbing and feeling Blaine through his pants. Blaine started making noises that went all the way to Kurt's cock. He felt himself getting hard.

Kurt pulled Blaine down to kiss him passionately. A fast kind of kiss with tongue and teeth. Blaine lowered his hips onto Kurt's and ground into him. Pleasure coursed through the older boy at the friction Blaine made and they both grunted and moaned in each other's mouths. Blaine began rutting faster and faster and the pleasure never ceasing.

Kurt could feel himself getting closer and closer with every thrust his boyfriend made.

"Oh god Kurt. I-I'm so close." Blaine groaned against Kurt's mouth.

"Me too baby." Blaine looked Kurt right in the eyes and came in his jeans. His mouth forming an "o" and his hips stuttering against Kurt. Watching Blaine come had Kurt following soon after. His arms wrapped around Blaine and he moaned in the younger boy's ear.

"Oh god Blaine." He relaxed on the bed and Blaine lay half on top of him.

"That was-"

"Yeah." Blaine agreed.

He looked at his boyfriend and smiled. His hand stroked Kurt's cheek, "I love you."

Kurt leaned into his touch.

"I love you too." Kurt lifted his head up kissed the beautiful boy that lay with him.

All the thoughts of what had happened earlier abandoned.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of serious talk is going down next chapter and some other things so looks forward to that. I should be updating sometime next week. Reviews are appreciated. **


	16. Chapter 16

"I should not be this nervous. It's just Blaine…the boy I'm in love with. The boy who loves me." Kurt smiled to himself. A boy. In love with Kurt. A boy like Blaine. It almost seemed too good to be true.

Kurt started busying himself with his jacket. Blaine had wanted to take Kurt out on a date. A cheesy rom com type date and Kurt couldn't be happier.

He missed Quinn. It had been two weeks since the funeral but thankfully Kurt didn't have any more suicidal relapses, Blaine had helped him through it.

Kurt finished getting ready and went downstairs.

"Oh now don't you look handsome." Carole's voice drifted through the kitchen. He peeked his head in and gave her a bright smile.

"Blaine sure is lucky." Kurt gave her a turn so she could see his complete outfit. She liked seeing more of this side of Kurt. She liked talking to him about fashion and knowing more of his true self. Kurt was happier too.

"I'm the lucky one. After everything that has happened, he's just so amazing Carole." He looked like a love sick puppy and she couldn't help but laugh a bit.

The doorbell rang and snapped Kurt back to reality.

"That'll be Blaine. Wish me luck Carole. I'll tell you how it goes when I get back."

"Ok honey have a good time!"

Kurt practically sprinted to the door, opening it to reveal a very well dressed looking Blaine standing on the doorstep.

"Wow Blaine you look-"

"Speak for yourself gorgeous." Blaine gave him a wink and pulled him for a chaste kiss.

Kurt blushed and his stomach made swoop. He smiled pulling away from Blaine.

"Bye I'll be home later!" He called to Carole. Quickly grabbing Blaine's hand and running out the door. Blaine sensed his urgency.

"What's the hurry gorgeous?" Kurt blushed at the old nickname.

"I just I'm excited for the night out. I've been cooped up in the house since- well. It's just nice." Kurt gaze cast down. He and Blaine climbed into his aunt's truck. She let him use it for the occasion.

Kurt clears his throat. Nerves are building up in his stomach and he isn't really sure why. "So where are you sweeping me off my feet to this evening?" Blaine gives him a brilliant grin and backs out of the driveway. "You'll see."

The surroundings become darker the farther out of town they go.

"You didn't just use your looks to gain my trust only to take me to some secret lair and murder me right?"

That makes Blaine laugh harder than he has in years. Kurt starts laughing as well and they keeping giggling at one another until Blaine pulls off the road and parks them in the middle of a field.

Kurt climbs out of the car and looks at the sky. He loses his breath. There are so many stars up there. The sky isn't black, but a deep blue. Light swirls through the sky and its breath taking.

"Wow it's beautiful up here." The field spreads out into a line of pine trees that go up over distant hills that blend with the night sky.

"It really is." Blaine is standing behind the taller boy. Kurt turns around to see Blaine not looking at the sky, but to him.

"What happened to dinner?" Kurt asks quietly.

"I wanted to come here first." His voice getting lower.

The two boys stared at one another. Hazel to blue. Searching for the answers they already had.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled up him to the back of the car. Set up in the bed of the truck were tons of blankets and pillows.

"Blaine-" He felt hands cup his face and turn his head to look. Such a searching look crossed his features. His eyes were full of love that Kurt hoped he was showing back.

Kurt nodded slowly. Blaine pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Both were putting everything into this. This kiss would be the start of everything. Everything they were about to share with one another.

Blaine broke away and climbed up onto the bed of the truck. He held his hand out to Kurt and climbed up after his boyfriend. The kissing resumed, getting more heated by the second.

Blaine locked eyes and started unbuttoning Kurt's jacket, his shirt. Bare skin glowed in the moonlight. Eyes burned over skin and gentle fingers searched his chest. Kurt gathered a bit of courage and started undoing Blaine's belt.

Their mouths came together again and they finished undressing each other down to their underwear.

Blaine knelt onto the bed of blankets and so did Kurt. Blaine gently pushed the taller boy back onto the pillows and blankets, his mouth pressing soft kisses down his neck, down his chest. He nipped gently at his nipple making Kurt's back arch. His kisses continued down his stomach and he reached the waistband of his underwear. His teased his fingertip under the edge of pulled them down Kurt's thighs. Kurt blushed and Blaine looked at him. Keeping eye contact he rubbed Kurt's thighs, massaging and working his way upward until grabbing Kurt's cock with one hand. His own cock twitched at the sight of Kurt's face and hearing his sift moan.

We tightened only slightly and stroked Kurt slowly and leisurely. He let go after a moment and leaned back. Kurt's hand tightened on the blankets in his fists at the loss of contact. Blaine hooked his thumbs in his underwear and pulled them down. His cock now completely hard bobbed lightly as he moved back over Kurt.

Blaine straddled the boy underneath him, keeping any part of his body from toughing Kurt's. He looked into those eyes he so loved and lowered his head to catch the pink and swollen lips he never tired of kissing. Blaine slowly lowered hips. His cock brushing Kurt's and at the first shot of pleasure rolled them harder, their cocks getting slick and moaning into mouths.

"I love Kurt. I love you so much." Kurt got choked up. He opened his mouth and closed it, putting a hand on Blaine's face.

"I will love you for as long as I live Blaine."

Blaine started moving his hips faster and then all at once stopped. Kurt whined at the loss of friction and lifted his hips, trying to reach Blaine's.

Blaine had moved to a bag sitting at the end of the truck bed and moved back over with lube in his hand but no condom.

"I figured- well since neither of us have-" He was getting tied up with his words.

"I want everything with you Blaine." Kurt stated simply. The shorter boy gave him a bashful grin and moved closer. He opened the lube and squirted some onto his fingers.

He traced the curve of Kurt's ass for a moment. Pressure was building up in Kurt's stomach. He felt a finger slipped inside of him and he moaned at the feel.

"Holy shit. Fuck. Blaine that feels so amazing."

Blaine grinned and pushed in another finger. "Someone's a potty mouth."

"Shut up- _Oh!"_ Blaine moved his fingers a little, adding a third and hit his prostate.

"Holy shit oh god fuck dothatagainpleaseohgod." Kurt whined. Blaine spread his fingers around until removing them. Kurt huffed.

He opened the lube and slicked his cock. Twisting knots squeezed his stomach. He leaned over Kurt and grabbed his cock, placing it at his entrance.

"I fucking love you. You know that?" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck trying to get him as close as possible.

"I really fucking love you too Blaine Anderson." Blaine slowly pushed inside Kurt and stopped when he heard a gasp in his ear.

"You okay?"

"Yeah keep going just do it slow." Blaine pushed his way in until he was deep inside.

"Holyshitholyshit oh my god Blaine you feel so good." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. The boy above his was pretty sure he couldn't even form comprehensive sentences at this point.

He was inside Kurt. It was the most intimate any two people could ever be. And he gets to share it with this beautiful, incredible boy underneath him.

Blaine pulls out slow and thrusts back in. Moans fill the air. Blaine then pulls Kurt up and sits him in his lap. Limbs are wrapped around bodies and held so, so close.

"Blaine I'm gonna-" The heat in his stomach builds and he can't hold on. Blaine grabs his cock and strokes him over the edge. A sticky mess forms between them and Blaine slams his hips up, coming inside Kurt. He gets light headed from the feel of everything. Both boys are panting, still wrapped around each other.

Blaine captures Kurt's mouth in a slow kiss. He lays Kurt back down and pulls out of him. He goes into the bag to grab tissues and clean up their lube and come mess. Kurt cleans himself up as well and they lay back down and they stare at each other.

"This is so much better than dinner." Kurt whispers, running a hand along the other boy's side.

"I think so too." Blaine says and smiles brightly.

* * *

**A/N: Holy sweet Jesus. It has been a fucking long time since I lasted updated. Wow. I'm so sorry you guys. School just got crazy and now I have finals going on. I'm typing this at 2 am right now. I'm thinking I'm going to be ending the story soon just a heads up. Maybe 3 or 4 more chapters left. I'll let you know. I really need to get back into the writing habit. I'm so sorry guys. The next update will NOT take this long. Thank you for sticking with me guys.**


End file.
